Cumpleaños Feliz¿?¿?
by Sweety Black
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Albus, y Scorpius parece haberse olvidado, y el esta realmente triste, para todas las personas que como yo, cumplis años este mes. FELICIDADES! ONE-SHOOT. dejen reviews, como regalo de cumpleaños, para Albus y para mi, jeje.


Era su cumpleaños, por fin, la verdad es que odiaba cumplir años, porque se sentía poco a poco obligado a crecer a madurar, y su mente no parecía dispuesta a ello

**Cumpleaños Feliz ¿?**

**(Para todas las personas que como yo, cumplimos años este fantástico mes de septiembre)**

**Es una relación chico-chico. Así que ya lo sabéis, ****si os gustan seguir, si no darle a atrás.**

Era su cumpleaños, por fin, la verdad es que odiaba cumplir años, porque se sentía poco a poco obligado a crecer a madurar, y su mente no parecía dispuesta a ello.

Pero siempre esperaba extasiado ese día, y este año, lo hacía con más ganas. Pues era su primer cumpleaños desde que él y Scorpius se habían puesto de novios. El siempre le regalaba el mejor regalo, pese a lo frió que le gustaba mostrarse al slythering.

Y estaba seguro de que ese día iba a ser mejor que cualquier otro. Y esperaba poder celebrarlo con su novio, como dios manda.

Abrió los ojos, y recorrió la habitación buscando a Scorpius, pero allí no había nadie, y la puerta del baño estaba abierta, y también estaba vació.

Se removió inquieto, era imposible que se hubiera olvidado, a lo mejor estaba preparándole algo, seguro, porque era raro, era la primera mañana que no lo había esperado para desayunar.

Cuando llego al gran comedor se encontró con que Score estaba sentado con sus compañeros de casa, se acerco a ellos, y se encontró con que no le había guardado su habitual sitio a su lado. Intento no pensar en ello, y se sentó al lado de Erick, que se encontraba enfrente de el.

-Hola.- Saludo amablemente fijando la vista en su rubio.

-Hola- Le contestaron todos y siguieron hablando, Score apenas se digno a mirarlo, y eso lo estaba empezando a cabrear.

No le extrañaba que ninguno lo felicitara, el se había encargado de que ninguno supiera cuando era su cumpleaños, no era que no le gustara celebrarlo, si no que, no le gustaba que siempre le acosaran ese día para felicitarlo sin ni si quiera conocerlo solo por quien era su padre. Y lo odiaba, el solo celebraba es día con la gente que realmente querida. Sus hermanos, y Scorpius, pero este no parecía en la labor, de hacerlo.

Puesto que se sentía bastante ignorado, se levanto y se fue con su familia, por lo menos ellos le harían algo de caso, o eso esperaba.

Y así fue, se alegraron de que se juntara con ellos, ya que mientras estaban en Hogwarts, no tenían muchos momentos juntos. Ya que él, estaba en la casa de las serpientes, y los amigos de ellos se odiaban entre ellos.

La verdad es que al principio le resulto difícil a su familia aceptar que un Potter iba a la casa de Salazar Slythering, pero después de seis años, ya todos lo habían más que aceptado, y se alegraban porque su hermano era realmente feliz allí.

A la hora de comer se volvió a sentar con su familia, ya que parecía que Scorpius había decidido evitarlo, y pese a que eso lo tenía de un increíble mal humor, no pensaba dejar que eso le amargara el día de su cumpleaños.

Apareció el correo como era de costumbre, aunque esta vez, un gran número de lechuzas se pararon frente a él.

Esa era una de las buenas cosas de tener una familia tan grande, que por esas fechas, recibía un montón de regalos.

Entre los que estaba unos guantes de lana tejidos por la señora Weasley, una gran caja de Sortilegios Weasly de sus tíos Fred y Geroge. Un libro sobre Quiddich de su tío Ron, junto a una gran caja de chocolates de Remus, una túnica por parte de su tío Charlie, un collar con un diente de dragón de su tío Bill, y una preciosa escoba Nimbus 2012 de parte de sus padres. Sin contar la cantidad de dulces que le regalaron sus hermanos James y Lily.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la primera del día, estaba muy contento por sus regalos, pero no podía evitar sentirse vació, al ver que no había ninguno por parte de su supuesto novio, porque a estas alturas empezaba a dudarlo.

Ya era de noche, y Albus estaba realmente triste, había pasado por muchas etapas ese día, primero incredibilidad, pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas, luego esperanza, de que fuera para darle después una sorpresa, pero según iba anocheciendo, empezó a sentirse desesperanzado, para luego pasar a estar realmente cabreado, pero ahora solo se sentía triste, increíblemente triste. Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y húmedos, y sus esfuerzos por contener las lagrimas no eran del todo eficientes, por lo que tenía pequeños rastros húmedos por su cara.

Nada más llegar a su habitación encontró una nota flotando encima de su cama, se planteo en dejarla ahí e irse a dormir, solo quería dejar de pensar, de sentir y dormirse.

Pero luego pensó que alguien habría hecho el esfuerzo de hacerlo, el como mínimo debería leerla, así que se acerco a ella, y la cojió.

Al abrirla se le paro el corazón, reconoció en seguida la letra de Scorpius, en la pequeña nota que solo decía.

"_Te espero en la mazmorra número 7"_

Albus tembló, sabía lo que pasaría ahora, estaba seguro, Score iba a cortar con él, no le quedaba ninguna duda, pensó en no ir, y dejarlo para otro día, pero cuando antes acabara todo aquello, antes podría intentar seguir adelante, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Pero lo que encontró en aquella mazmorra, lo dejo boquiabierto, estaba todo lleno de velas, y una enorme cama en medio, junto con una mesa repleta de comida.

Pero lo que más le impresiono, fue una especie de pantalla, que le recordaba a las del cine muggle, donde, se reflejaba una especie de película, pero no era una cualquiera no, era una de él y Scorpius, con momentos desde que eran pequeños, pasando por su primera conversación, su primera discusión, su primer beso, las semanas sin hablarse después de eso. Hasta que por fin se hicieron novios, esa era la última imagen, había pasado apenas dos semanas desde ese día, y eran los más felices en la vida de Albus.

Las lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, sabía lo que significaba que Score hiciera eso. Ya que odiaba cualquier muestra de cariño, decía que era de Gryffindors, en cambio había hecho todo eso, por que sabía que a él le encantaría, y que sería su mejor regalo.

-Te a gustado.

-Me a encantado, en cambio, le falta algo.

-¿El que?- Preguntó el rubio, preocupado por haberse olvidado algo.

-No as puesto la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

-Bueno, eso es por que todavía no a pasado.

-Ah! Es verdad- Dijo con cara de inocente el moreno.- Pues deberíamos poder ponerlo, sería una gran parte no crees?

-La mejor de todas.

Y después de esto se acercaron y se besaron con pasión, convirtiéndose esa noche en uno solo, para siempre

**Nada de lo que veis me pertenece, yo solo lo uso, para saciar mi pervertida mente.**


End file.
